That's impossible
by Butterfly7258
Summary: A blue haired boy found a pink haired girl in the most secluded of areas. He wants to find out more about her but she is afraid he might get hurt But he doesn't care and he is not going to stop until he knows everything about her. Until she disappears.
1. New Friends

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! I really hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything... I wish I did.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Flashback...**

A boy with blue hair and matching sapphire eyes about the age of 10 was sneaking out to his favourite spot outside of town. It was a quiet and secluded place, the kind of place where you could be alone and not really mind.

After having to jump over some fences and stumble through some trees the boy finally got where he wanted to go to escape from the chaos of the outside world. It was a meadow filled with Daffodils, Tulips and Roses.

The sight was breathtaking under the moonlight. The boy walked to the middle and lied down softly, on his back and gazed up at the full moon. He was about to close his eyes when a sound came to his ears.

It felt like the sound was just meters away from him. "_That's impossible." The_ boy thought while getting up to look around "_there's not one person here except for me" _but obviously he thought wrong because lying there on the dirty ground was a girl.

She looked about 9 with bubblegum pink hair and she wore a white muddied, tattered dress, she was crying. "Hello" the boy said, the only answer he got was a couple of sniffs. "Why are you crying?" the boy tried to get an answer from her but again, he got nothing.

he crouched down next to the girl and stared at her until she removed her hands from her face. He was wide eyed as soon as he got a glimpse of her face. She had cream coloured skin, cute red nose, slightly red cheeks and lastly breathtaking honey gold eyes.

"Beautiful" the boy whispered, it almost seemed loud in all the quietness. He made another attempt to get her to speak. "Why are you crying?" he asked again, this time the girl spoke "Because I'm scared."

"Of what?" He was confused. "I can't tell you." she eyes seemed regretful when she told him she couldn't, he noticed this. "Why not?" he looked into her eyes. She looked at the ground. "At least tell me your name." he pleaded, she heard and suddenly had the need to answer his question.

"Hinamori Amu" she said under her breath. He heard her voice and smiled "Hello Amu, My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."


	2. Best Friends

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

Its been two weeks since I met Amu. We would always meet up in the meadow everyday. We would talk about The things we hate, the things we loved, our hobbies or our favourite places.

One time I asked her what her favourite game was, she just stared at me like I was a crazy person. Turned out that her parents never let her out of the house and the first time I met her was actually the first time she had EVER gone outside in her life (Rapunzel much.)

That's how she ended up in the middle of no where, good thing I was there or else she would've been lost for Days or even weeks. Somehow being with her was relaxing, like I felt the whole world off of my shoulders, I was always happy whenever I talked to her it was probably because shewas the only person I ever opened up to.

Before I met her I was so shy and quiet, I didn't talk to people which in school resulted to zero friends, I hardly even talked to my family! But Amuwas slowly changing that without even thinking about it.

One time when I got home after my daily visit with Amu. I actually tried making a conversation with them. They looked so shocked that a horde of elephants would come in and they wouldn't even notice.

**Flashback...**

_I opened the door and stepped inside, taking off my shoes. I peeked inside the living room and they wereall there sitting on the sofa watching a movie on the T.V. I walked inside and sat on the individual couch next to them._

_ My sister had her platinum blonde hair into two ponytails and she wore a purple tank top and black skinnies. My dad had a blue button down shirt and some casual trousers, while _My mom had a yellow sundress and her hair was left loose. I only had on a black t shirt and some faded jeans.

"Hey." I said, my dad immediately paused the t.v. And in unison all of them just looked at me with the same shocked expression. It was quite funny actually. "Hey" I repeated, my 9 year old sister was the first one to speak. "are you sick?" she got up abruptly to check my forehead to see if I had a temperature or not?

"No,I'm not sick. I just wanted to have a conversation with you guys." that left them in an even more socked state so I just continued talking. "I met a friend a few days ago." my moms eyes brightened at the word "friend." she then bombarded me with questions "what's his name?", "what does he look like?", " is he the same age as you?" she kept going on with her questions until I spoke The next line.

"It's actually a girl" I admitted. All of my family's eyes widened and mmummy and dad hadbrought smiles on their faces while Utau just stood there and pouted. I guess she still has her brother complex


	3. He deserves to know

**I still don't own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I was walking to god knows where when I saw a couple of middle aged men, surrounding a girl at the corner of the street.

"Leave me alone." she pleaded.

At that sentence I stopped walking and I started to listen at the conversation started by the young girl.

The boys started to laugh at the frightened girl. "Why should we?" a guy with greasy hair said.

One guy was about to touch her when I ran behind them and shouted "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

All of them turned around to look at me, when they saw how little I was they smirked. It wasn't an Ikuto type of smirk, but it was a sadistic type.

Two guys approached me on my left, two on my right, one in the middle and one in the back so I couldn't escape.

Before they got any closer, I started to feel something building up inside me.

My clothes completely changed, instead of wearing a pink top and jeans.

I had on a black fitted shirt that had gold writing on it that said "Change" and over it was a leather jacket and some leather pants.

They all stared at me in shock but one guyregained his senses faster than all the others so he grabbed me and dragged me into an alley.

"You know you look hot for a nine year old in that outfit of yours." he said seductively.

I looked at him with disgust "you would really rape a nine year old girl? How desperate are you?" I asked trying to piss him off

Luckily it worked, he looked at me with rage in his eyes and yelled " I AM NOT DESPERATE!"

He was SOOO distracted at yelling at me, he didn't notice my eyes turning red.

"NOW STOP YELLING, OR IM GONNA RIP YOUR BALLS OF NO MATTER HOW TINY THEY ARE!" wings sprouted from my back as I screamed at him.

He went silent "Good boy, now be an even better one and climb on the rooftop of that building and jump." I said looking straight into his blue eyes.

As if he was a soldier obeying the general's orders, he quickly turned and entered the building.

I ran back to the young girl at the end of the street, none of the boys were in sight.

"I guess they were just a bunch of scaredy cats" I muttered.

I put my hand on the girls shoulder, she looked up at me and smiled a smile of gratefulness.

"thank you" she whispered.

"your welcome. Now go back home your parents or friends must be worried about you"

She quickly nodded and started walking away.

Speaking of friends worrying, I need to get back to see him. It was nearly time for our daily visit at the meadow.

I spread my wings out and took off into the sky but not without glancing at the boy who was falling mid air.

I was really scared of my powers, I was scared that if I was only a nine year old girl I could already make a grown man commit suicide to himself by just controling his mind or speaking a few words.

I was scared if I grew older, what would I be capable of then? It gave me chills even thinking about it.

I don't know if I can tell Ikuto my secret because he is the closest thing that I ever had to a friend, he might think I'm a freak or a monster and never speak to me again.

I got those thoughts out of my mind as soon as I saw the meadow was in sight. I landed at least 50 metres from it just to be safe.

My clothes turned back to normal and my wings dissapeared. I slowly took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the meadow.

5 minutes later.

Ikuto arrived and we continued our questions from last time. The events from earlier on replayed in my head, I dont want to tell him that I'm not human but,

He deserves to know.


	4. I'm not human

**I...still...don't...own...anything.**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I arrived at the meadow when I saw a nine year old figure sitting in the middle paying with the flowers.

"Hey" I cautioned because I didn't want to disturb her she looked like she was deep in thought.

She noticed me and answered "Hey."

I sat down beside her and we started talking about our questions again but I stopped when I noticed a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in my voice and I was pretty sure I could feel it on my face as well.

"Well..." she began.

I was getting extremely worried at that point, what if she decided she didn't want to continue our meetings or she was leaving with her parents somewhere and I couldn't see her again.

"It would be better if I showed you." she stood up and walked at least 3 metres away from me.

She turned around to face me, then there was this bright glow and her clothes changed into black and leather ones.

She looked awesome.

My jaw dropped when huge black wings popped out of her back.

"I'm not human, Ikuto." she confessed

I stood up and walked to her, I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Tell me your story." I begged, I wanted to know what she was or how she turned into it.

She looked at me with disbelief as if I never spoke those words. She must've thought I would leave her or something but that would NEVER EVER happen.

Her eyes started to turn red and if someone saw those red eyes they would be as scared as hell but the thing was that,

I wasn't scared at all.


	5. Gone

**How many times do I have to say this?!**

**I STILL don't own anything!**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I could feel my eyes turning red as I gazed at Ikuto, he was still standing in front of me as if I didn't just change into a person with wings.

I was still in a little bit of shock after the question Ikuto asked me, he asked me if I could tell him my story A.K.A my past.

After some long silencesand consideration I finally made up my mind,

I'm going to tell Ikuto Tsukiyomi all about the life of Hinamori Amu.

"It all started when I was born, my parents were called Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori."

**FLASHBACK...**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

* * *

A young woman with brown hair and gold eyes was in a large majestic room wearing a very fine,detailed gown was cradling a little baby girl in her arms.

She stared at her baby's luscious pink hair and honey gold eyes, when a young man came in, bowed and gave her a letter.

It read...

"Your majesty,

We are so very sorry to say that The King, Hinamori Tsumugu was killed today in very tragic accident and because you are only royal by marriage, to keep the throne you must either engage your daughter to a powerful noble or you will marry another king from one of the neighbouring kingdoms.

Again we are very sorry for the loos of your husband.

The High Realm Council."

Midori couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

It was bad enough that she had lost her husband but now she was losing the throne.

She didn't want her daughter growing up to find that she couldn't ever have true love so she decided to get married to another king.

That king was Kazoumi Hoshina.

_4 years later..._

A four year old girl with long curly pink hair was sitting in her room looking out her polished window.

There were kids her age in the village playing with each other, she envied them.

She wanted to go outside and feel the heat on her skin.

She deeply sighed and whispered to herself "I wish I could go outside, I wish I could play with people my age instead of learning how to do mathematical equations or learning how to read hundred paged novels with older people I don't even know the name of."

She knew it was silly for her to talk to herself but she was the only person she could ever even talk to because her mother wasn't going to see her for a very long time.

_2 years later..._

A bunch of strong, burly men escorted a young princess to her father's work chambers, it was downstairs below the palace, something the young princess didn't get until today.

The door closed behind her as she slowly walked inside.

It was dark, no light was coming through anywhere whatsoever.

She started to feel her way around the room when she got shot at the side of her arm with a dart.

She woke up, strapped to an operating table in the same room but it wasn't as dark as it was before.

A figure started to approach her, she couldn't make out who it was because her is vision was still a bit blurry.

"So you have finally woken up..." the figure began, "I was starting to think the xperiment went wrong."

"Experiment?" she focused her eyes at the figure "I demand to know who you are and what on earth you are talking about."

"I just put some negative energy into you, a couple of new additions to your "personality" and some new "abilities."

She didn't like the way he said the words personality and abilities.

As soon as she was about to start questions, she got knocked out, woke up the next day and didn't remember a thing.

_3 years later..._

Some servants were gossiping about something when a young beautiful girl was passing by, she stopped to listen when she heard that the conversation was about her.

"Did you hear that the princess got experimented on?" one woman said.

They all started talking over each other saying "no", "how did that happen?" or "that's not true."

One woman spoke up saying "it is true! I saw her getting escorted down to the lab with my own eyes!"

This time a guy spoke up, the princess thought he just heard where the conversion was going.

"That's enough!" the boy shouted "The Princess has been the only one nice enough to let us live here even if we get fired from The King!"

That shut them all up because what that boy said was true.

The Princess did let them live there even if they got fired from The King, she was the only one nice enough to them since her mother died when she was four years old.

They suddenly felt bad and muttered "sorry" under their breaths.

She felt so afraid that what they said might be true, so she ran away.

She got lost in a forest on the way, her clothes tattered, she broke down crying in the middle of nowhere.

Her stepfather was probably sent some men to look for her.

She thought this was the end for her until she met a certain blue haired boy...

**END FLASHBACK**

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

* * *

"so that's it." she said

I stared at her, my eyes wide open.

"I know it's probably a lot to take for a nine year old so I understand if you don't want to see me again..." her eyes looked hurt when she said that.

For some reason, I couldn't say anything.

Amu noticed this and probably mistook the silence as my answer, without a word she spread her majestic black wings and took off.


	6. New people

**Oh my gosh... I STILL DON'T OWN ANTHING!**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**7 years later...**

A blue haired boy was walking on the street on his way to high school.

Seiyo High School didn't have school uniforms so he was just wearing some jeans, a blue graphic t shirt and some blue converse.

Trailing behind him was a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a purple top to match her violet eyes, a black skirt and some silver flats.

As soon as they entered the school gate they were surroundedby tons of fangirls and fanboys?

The sighed at the same time and thought "_It's going to be a long day."_

They both walked to a table where their friends were.

There was a girl with wavy blonde hair and yellow eyes, a boy with long flowing purple hair, a boy with orange hair and emerald eyes, a girl with brown hair in pigtails, a boy with green hair and lastly a boy with blonde hair and pink-red eyes.

"Ikuto, Utau!" the girl with brown hair shouted.

They all sweatdropped At how loud she was.

"Hey guys." Utau greeted.

"Yo." Ikuto breathed out. He swore he could hear girls fainting at the sound of his voice.

"What took you guys so long?" the boy with orange hair questioned.

"Fangirls/boys" they answered in unison.

They all started to talk about different stuff, the girls chatted about shopping while the guys chatted about the new X-box game.

Ikuto just seemed distant, like he was in his own world. He was thinking about a certain pinkette he met ten years ago.

He regretted his silence even now.

She trusted him with her most deepest secret and he just...

It hurt Ikuto to think about what happened 10 years ago.

Something brought his attention back to the normal world when he heard someone passing by say,

"Did you hear? Two new people are going to be moving here!"

The other one whispered "Are they hot?"

_"Typical" _Ikuto thought.

The bell rang and all of them headed off to class together.

What he didn't know was that his day was about to be the most interesting yet.

**R&R please!**

**Thanks for reading I will be updating once a day or twice if I'm bored...**

**Until next time, which will be tomorrow or tonight**

**Bye!**


	7. Long time, No see

**STILL don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I walked into class with the rest of the guys, all of the girls started to staring at me.

It was kind of creepy.

I walked to my normal seat in the back of the classroom.

Suddenly, our teacher came in with tons papers in his hands, he looked like he was going to fall over.

And when he did, the whole class erupted in laughter.

He stood up and coughed, to catch our attention.

"Excuse me class, we have two new students please make them feel welcome in the school." he looked to the door "Both of you can come in now."

The whole class looked at the door to see a guy walking with black hair and red eyes, wearing a black t shirt and faded blue jeans coming in. All of the girls squealed in admiration.

Then a girl came in with gorgeous long pink hair wearing a hot pink halter top, a black miniskirt and black heels.

My eyes bulged out of my head. It was Amu! And she looked HOT!

The guy spoke up "Hey, my names Kei Yamamoto."

He looked at Amu "Sup, my names Amu Hinamori."

All of the boys got a nosebleed, even my friends. I glared a death glare at them but they didn't notice and you know why?

Because they were all staring at the pink haired beauty that I met 10 years ago.

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I walked into the classroom with Kei.

We introduced ourselves to the class and guess who I saw?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

The guy who never wanted to see me again after I trusted him with my secret.

"You two can sit at the back, in front of Kukai Souma and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Raise your hands you two."

Ikuto and a guy with orange hair and emerald eyes raised their hands up.

I sat in front of the orange haired guy, Kukai Souma.

I raised my feet on the desk and listened to the teachers lesson.

Trigonometry. I did that years ago with Kei. I looked at him to see if he had the same bored expression on my face. He did.

I took out a piece out paper from my bag and wrote "Hey, you bored? I am" on it

I passed it to Kei, he took it and after a few seconds he passed it back.

"Yeah, come on trigonometry is super boring plus we already learned it."-K

"Why do we have to go to school anyways?" - A

"Dunno, but whoever suggested it, is gonna die."-K

"This is gonna be a long day."-A

"Yep"-K

After that we stopped note passing and had a staring contest. I won cause I told his mind to blink.

The bell rang and I stood up from my seat and headed towards the door when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you so much." I already knew who was harassing me.

"Go away." I threatened coldly "Plus you were the one that said you didn't want to see me again." I took his arms off my waist and walked out of the classroom with Kei following closely behind me.

We went to the roof, he turned me around to face him. He said one word "Explain."

But I felt the presence of seven people hiding the door of the entrance.


	8. 7 people

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

"I'll explain later, just go back downstairs and eat or something." I persuaded.

He unwillingly went downstairs, while I stayed there looking at the group's hiding place.

"You can come out now." I glared at the people coming out one by one.

"Sorry." a guy with long purple hair spoke.

I figured I might have some fun with them.

"It's fine." I said in his mind.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong, Nagi?" a guy who I recognised as Kukai asked

"Nothing's wrong, he's just shocked." said telepathically to each of them.

It was their turn to look at me.

"H-how did you do that?" a blonde girl with ponytails stuttered.

"Why, are you scared?" I answered out loud in an uninterested voice.

Suddenly Ikuto came and saw me talking to his friends.

"Amu, these are my friends. Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, little sister Utau and Tadase. He pointed to each one as he introduced them to me.

"Everyone this is Hinamori Amu." he pointed to me

All of their jaws dropped. "THIS IS HER?!" they asked/shouted.

I read their minds to know what they are talking about and it shocked me.

Utau's mind - _I can't believe this is her. Ikuto's long lost best friend._

Nagihiko's mind - _She fits the description perfectly. I am so jealous of him right now._

Yaya's mind - _I would love to be her friend, maybe we could go shopping together for candy!_

Kairi's mind - _She looks too intelligent for Ikuto._

Rima's mind - _Can't believe he finally found her, after so many years..._

Tadase's mind - _she's so pretty._

Lastly the thought that had the most effect on me.

Kukai's mind - _I'm so glad he finally found her, she was the one that made him open up to others and made him the way he is now... But something is pulling me closer to her and I just can't take my eyes off her._

My eyes widened at the first sentence but I realised what he thought in the second.

He really didn't mean it ten years ago... But that didn't matter when I heard them say in unison.

"Are you a creature?"

I slowly turned to Ikuto who had a apologetic look in eyes.

Sorry Ikuto but I don't think sorry is going to save you this time...


	9. I'm sorry, Amu

**I still don't own anything...**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I looked at Ikuto's guilt ridden face. Why would he tell them that without my permission?

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?!" I screamed at him.

I felt my eyes slowly turning to the usual blood red colour, Ikuto flinched at the when he saw them, the others looked terrified.

"I'm sorry." he whispered looking at his feet, "I didn't know you were coming back."

"That doesn't mean that you can tell them!" Ikuto's friends took a small step back towards the door.

I looked at the rooftop door and it slammed shut.

"All of you." I stalked slowly towards them "Aren't going anywhere."

All of them shivered with fear with every step I took. Tadase looked like he was about to cry.

"I won't hurt any of you." they looked slightly relieved. "I just want to make sure you won't tell anyone."

"Of course." Kukai agreed.

One mind caught my attention...

_This will be really good gossip, that will probably get_ her _to leave and Ikuto and I will be together!_

It was Ikuto's little sisters mind (brother complex much!)

"Utau, if you tell this to any one in the entire world, I will know and I will personally rip out your throat." venom coating every inch of my voice.

My red eyes burn a hole in her mind, I made sure that she would never forget that picture, until I say so of course.

"And you have got to sort out that complex of yours." I spoke aloud

"To answer your question" my clothes changed again and my wings sprouted from my back. All of them, even Ikuto stared wide eyed at me.

"Yes, I am a creature." I opened the rooftop door with one glance and took off in the air.

_The next day..._

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I was excited to go to school today,probably because I finally saw Amu after SEVEN years.

After she disappeared, I blamed myself for every second Of the day she was gone.

I always go to the meadow after school,too see if she came back.

I was always dissapointed when she didn't.

I wanted to apologise to her, I wanted her to stay with me and never make me lonely again.

It sounded like a big commitment for a ten year old kid, right?

But I didn't care then and I still don't care now.

I met her when I was ten, I'm 17 now. I'm pretty sure that she's 16. I also know for sure that she has developed. She was smoking hot.

I reached the school gates now. All of my fan girls surrounded me within a second.

Kukai and the group came through the gate and saw me struggling to get out of the mass of girls that surrounded me.

They went to help me but when they were halfway there. All of the school and all of the girls came to the gate.

We all saw what they were so excited about. It was Amu and Kei coming off their motorcycles

Kei was wearing jeans with a green t shirt with vans.

Amu was wearing a white off the shoulder top with shorts and black converse, her curly long pink hair was left hanging loose on her back.

She saw me and the guys looking at her and she smirked.

Guys were having nosebleeds everywhere, it was very disgusting but it also told me that I am not the only one who has laid eyes on her.

She started walking towards me and my heart was literally jumoing about in my chest.

I was pretty sure she could hear it because she did tingling ive been wanting her to do for the last seven years.

She kissed me.


	10. Kiss

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating its because our Internet stopped working and we had to get some people to fix it. Sorry again.**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

On my way to school I was debating wether or not to keep staying here because of all the people who know my secret.

Kei is super lucky because he's not a creature he'sfriends person that I protected once from getting beat up, he was slowly beginning to be my friend.

**Flashback...**

It was a very dark night.

I hear swear words and shouting followed by punches and smashiing of glass coming by a nearby store.

I finally see what the commotion is all about.

A boy about 14 is fighting off some thugs, who I assume are thieves.

I quickly read the boy's mind

_Go away! Im not going to let you steal the money, my family needs that!_

I interrupt the fight by throwing all of the thieves in mid air, slamming them against the wall.

"thank you" the Kei replied, clearly dazed by my actions.

I already knew his name, he didn't have to tell me.

"Be careful next time." I said as I was heading for the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Somewhere." I replied sullenly.

I actually didn't know where i was going.

What he said next broke me out of my train of thought.

"Can I come with you? My family will manage without me."

I was sodesperate for company so I replied

"Sure"

**End flashback...**

Thats how I met him.

I quickly passed through the gates of the school, when I saw Ikuto.

Walking towards him in a slow pace, when I reached him I heard his heart thudding through his chest.

That did it for me...

I grabbed his t shirt and pulled him towards me, our Lips collided.

In that moment everything felt in place, it was like I wasn't drowning in water filled with ice anymore instead i was swimming in it on a hot summers day.

When I was alonePO felt like there was something missing and I was on a mission to find out what it was.

In reality I ran away from it, from him.

The only person who could make me feel like I'm on cloud nine or something like it.

I broke the kiss and whispered to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Another day I was facing hoping to hide my secret from everyone but this time.

He was with me.


	11. Yes, I am

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Its been nearly six months since,Amu and Ikuto had been together, they have been inseperable since that very first kiss.

At Amu's house...

Amu and Ikuto were watching a movie in the living room of her house.

35 mins into the movie Ikuto asked

"Hey, Amu-koi when do you think we could do it?"

"what do you mean?" she replied clearly confused.

"When do we get to make love?" his voice getting husky.

"well someone's eager..." she mused

"don't act like youre not too." he accused moving closer to her.

"I'm scared something will trigger in me and I might hurt you." her voice as low as a whisper.

"you won't amu, I know you and you won't " he said with a trusting voice.

His face got closer to hers, slowly closing the distance between them. Their small kiss turned into a wild make out that soon led them to her bedroom...

Next morning...

IKUTO'S P.O.V

i woke up with my sweet little creature lying on my chest, I thought about the events of last night and found myself smiling as big as my face would let me.

"why are you smiling like that Cheshire cat?" a voice asked me.

"well Amu-koi I was just thinking about the events of last night. That was why I was smiling."

I saw her sit up, and saw that the room was a mess. Our clothes were strewn everywhere, the beds canopy posts were nearly falling to the ground. I guess we were more out of control than i thought.

Amu stood up making me ogle at her glorious body, curves at the right place and DD cup breasts.

"that was one hell of a night!" she spoke

"yeah the best by far"

"you got that right," she agreed making her way to the bathrrom but sh stopped and asked "are you hurt?"

"no, why?"

"thank god" she leaned her head against the Bathroom door frame "I thought I was going to hurt you."

I sprinted out of the bed to her " Amu you are never EVER going to hurt me, ok?" she stood silent.

"I'm going to keep looking at you like this until you agree with me." I looked t her with the pleading eyes she couldn't resist.

She caught a glimpse of it and hugged Me while sighing a sigh of defeat.

"I'm gonna take a shower."she stated

"I'm gonna join you." I smirked

"no you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No, you're not"

"yes, I am"

"no you're not"

I walked to in the bathroom dragging her with me andlocking the door in process.

"yes, I am" I said huskily.


	12. I don't get sick

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I woke up, feeling quite sick. I rushed to thebathroom and puked my guts out.

Which was weird, us creatures never got sick.

I shrugged it off and went downstairs to make breakfast for me and Ikuto.

We have been going at it for a while now, if you know what I mean.

Ikuto is always the one that ends up tired because I never run out of energy.

Its kind of like a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because i could finish off stuff without getting out of breath, like running or fighting.

A curse because when Ikuto wants to get some I can't ever tell him I'm tired and sleepy cause we both know that's not true.

I finished making some scrambled eggs and bacon, whenikuto came down wearing only his boxers.

"morning, beautiful" he greeted

"morning, handsome" I said back

"that's smells good" he wrapped his arms around my waist, while gazing hungrily at the food.

"thanks." he grabbed a chair and sat on it with me on his lap.

We ate together in comfortable silence, only the clicks of our silverware scraping of our plates were heard.

When we finished, Ikuto turned me round to aposition where I was facing him and straddling his waist.

"how about dessert?" he licked his lips

"in your dreams." I retorted

He looked at me with a pout as I got off him and headed to the dishwasher with the dirty dishes.

A few minutes after doing that, I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and got sick in the toilet.

Ikuto came in after me, holding my hair up.

I rinsed my mouth and Ikuto looked worriedly at me in the mirror

"I thought creatures didn't get sick" he recalled

"they don't." I looked back at him.

"then what's wrong?" he hugged me from behind

I put my hands on his arms and leaned back, my head on his shoulder. I started to think of the possibilities of what was wrong with me. It came down to two things but they were both impossible.

1- I really am sick and going to die in the next day.

And

2- I'm pregnant.

Number 2 stemmed like the only rational answer, so with my powers I made a pregnancy test appear in my hand.

I stared at it and so did Ikuto. "do you think you could be pregnant?" he asked

"maybe... I mean it's the only answer that is not crazy, but its impossible though."

I got out of his arms and took of my shorts, I shooed him out of the bathroom. A few minutes passed as I waited for the results.

Time was up and I looked at it...

Positive.

I got out of the bathroom and hugged Ikuto, who was waiting for me.

I whispered "positive" in his ear and he lifted me up and spun me around in his arms.

We laughed together as we lay on the bed.

"you sure it's positive?" he asked

"yeah." I put my hands on my stomach and because of my senses I felt a small, steady heartbeat.

I wanted Ikuto to feel it so I transferred some energy to him and put his hands on my stomach, he smiled and kissed me when he felt it.

"I'm gonna be a rocking awesome dad." he said proudly.

I just giggled and kissed him.

"WE are gonna be rocking awesome parents." I agreed

* * *

**R&R!**

**Reviews are keeping me motivated!**


End file.
